terraviafandomcom-20200216-history
Third War of Veltrova
The Third War of Veltrova was a conflict that lasted from 95 yaUC until 99 yaUC. It was a civil war for the throne of Morcara between Gareth and Jécob. Causes After King Morcar died prematurely because of disease in 94 yaUC, his only son Gareth became the next king. However, his regent (Morcar's brother Jécob) wanted to become king himself. He staged a coup, which failed. Jécob gathered all his soldiers and revolted in 95 yaUC. The War The revolt began in Westport, Newport, and Dayville. Surprisingly, Cape Feare stayed loyal to the King, despite its troubled history. After a year, the entire south-west of the island and the mountains in the north were conquered by Jécob, who grew stronger every month. After another year, nearly the entire island was subject to him, except for Feare Tower and Meave Castle. The people in the countryside started a guerilla war, ambushing troops and supply stations. However, the war looked very hopeless and Gareth was on the brink of defeat. The change came when troops from New Meave came to help King Gareth in 98 yaUC. They were previously unsure whether to join Gareth or Jécob. The Battle of Meave While the largest part of Jécob's army was attacking Feare Tower, the new Loyalist army landed in the south-east of the island. They met the Revolutionary army in the town of Meave, while they were besieging Meave Castle. The army came crashing into the back of Commander Výruy's army so unexpectedly that hundreds died in a matter of minutes. While Výruy's army tried to regroup, the garrison of Meave Castle rushed out of the castle gates, killing even more Revolutionaries. However, after a while, the odds grew ever more into Výruy's favour and King Gareth started to retreat. At that moment, citizens of Meave ran out their doors to help their King, completely encircling and massacring Výruy's army. Only a few were able to escape. The Battle of Feare Tower This battle took place during the Battle of Meave. The main army of Jécob attacked the garrison of Feare Tower, and managed to win, albeit with horrendous casualties. The Tower had been under siege for two years, with no hope of it ending. This is why Jécob decided to utilise his new trebuchets which could launch a 90kg projectile 300 meters far. It devastated the walls of the great Tower, which started to collapse after several days of intense siege. The garrison was forced to exit the Tower and face the army of Jécob. He attacked the garrison with all of his fury. However, the brave Sir Llanfair resisted for many hours and inflicted terrible casualties upon Jécob. After several hours, news reached the armies of the victory at Meave. Jécob was furious and decided to use the trebuchets against his enemy, killing massive amounts of his own men in the process. Nearly all Loyalists were killed. Only a tiny squad retreated into the unsafe Tower. They were prepared to defend the great House of their forefathers. The place where Lanvýr I and II were born and raised. The place where Lanvýr II committed suicide. The place where they all lay buried. The squad was attacked by the Army, but resisted heroically. When only 6 were left, they retreated into the catacombs. They fought valiantly for two hours, until all the catacombs were filled with blood of the Revolutionaries. After all that, Jécob came down himself and fought with Llanfair. It was an unequal fight, because Llanfair was filled with wounds and extremely weakened. Jécob stabbed him through the chest and left, allowing his soldiers to set fire to the catacombs. It was at that moment that Llanfair rose up, went to the graves of his fathers and heard the Tower collapse on top of him. Battle of Dayville The Battle of Dayville was the final battle of the Third War. Jécob's army met King Gareth's army in the city of Dayville. The King's army had been reinforced by deserters, guerrilla fighters and citizens, while Jécob's army consisted of angry veterans and his great trebuchet. As the army of Jécob neared, the King had lost hope and started praying to the Gods by offering them hundreds of baby sheep. He suddenly felt stronger and better than ever before and positioned his army defensively against Jécob's army, with some guerrilla fighters in the mountains. The battle began when Jécob hurled his army towards the city, with only a small squad protecting himself and the trebuchet (which was sending projectiles crushing into the city). King Gareth and Commander Owain were fighting and supporting their troops. Many hours of battle proceeded. Both sides were exhausted and had lots tons of men, when the guerrilla fighters rushed from the mountains and into the backs of Jécob's troops. After only a few minutes, Jécob's army had lost all hope and had surrendered. Only the most elite troops remained, protecting their lord. However, after a short while of fighting, they had fallen as well. Jécob was captured and sentenced to death by hanging. Aftermath The consequences were horrible: about 15.000-20.000 people died during this war, the ancient Tower of Cape Feare was destroyed, and many cities were weakened for a long time. However, the war caused stability in the Kingdom for a long time.